A New Arrival ((Germany X Reader))
by Chiyoko-Khidd
Summary: It's World War II and you and your husband Ludwig lost your first child so you come home one night with a mysterious bundle. Husband Germany X Reader Oneshot :3


[A/N]: Mkay so I wrote the story when I was RPing on Omegle with a friend _Animel Canadia _- you should rp with her it's really fun :) just type her name in the interest bar :) Anyswho~ though the story Germany talks in an accent sorry if there are any mistakes, please let me know if there are any also :) and please comment I love your feedback ;)

**So~ ON TO THE STORY~ :) Enjoy **

It was a cold night, you were rushing to your home holding a little bundle in your hand running as fast as you could to your front door knocking on it waiting patiently for your husband to answer. Once he answered the door , you collapsed to your knees as blood trickled down you legs as you clenched the little bundle close to your chest  
"((Y-Your Name))! Are you okay, vhat zhe hell happened?!" He asked as he rushed to your side and brought you inside.  
You smiled at him as he brought you into the house and sat you on the couch to exam your wounds. " ...I-I saved a Jewish baby Luddy" You said almost out of breath, revealing a little baby with blond hair and big blue eyes staring at your husband.  
Ludwig looked at you in shock, as he stopped looking at you wounds and held the small infant you held out to him, "Vhy ((Your Name))? Vhy did you save this baby? You know how bad this can turn out if anyone finds out"  
You looked at Ludwig in shock, as you took the baby out of his hands , " I-I can't lose another baby,Ludwig" you cried and sat up backing away from you husband in terror clenching the little baby in fright as tears trickled down your cheeks, " I can't !" you sobbed, remembering the night you lost your first son to influenza as an infant.  
Ludwig sighed rubbing his head, remembering how painful the loss of your first child was for both of you, as he went back to mending your wounds, " I know _lieben_, but ve both know exactly vhat vill happen if they find out" he sighed .  
"I don't care Luddy!" , you scowled holding the baby, " as long as I save him from them, then my life matters little, YOU and this baby mean the world to me" you screamed as more tears escaped your eyes.  
Ludwig continued wrapping the wounds on your legs. " I know , but ve are at var and vith zhe circumstances, ve can't insure zhe child's safety" he sighed looking down unable to look you in the face.  
His words broke your heart,only making more tear fall as you held the baby closer to you, looking the precious child's bright blue eyes, " Y-You want me to take him back", you cried.  
Ludwig looked up at you, knowing how much the situation hurt you, and cupped your face wiping away your tears. " No, I didn't say zhat, I just don't know vhat ve can do to keep him safe " he said as he brushed you ((hair color)) hair out of your face, and kissed your forehead.  
You smiled looked up to you husband and cupped his cheek, " Luddy, remember the first time you held Fredrick?"  
He smiled, placing his and over your and kissed your hand , " Of course I remember, How could I ever forget" he smiled remembering your son.  
You smiled and cried silently, "We both knew how to love him, how to take of him, how to protect him-, Why should this one be any different?" you asked  
He held you and the little bundle in your arms close to him, and kissed you softly, " It von't be, I'll von't let anything hurt him I promise" He said holding you close.  
You nuzzled close to your husband crying softly in happiness, holding the baby in your arms as he cooed, looking at his adoptive father with his bright blue eyes.  
He looked down to at the small baby," I promise, I vill keep you safe " he promised as he kissed the little baby on the forehead.  
The little baby smiled as he cooed again as he adorably groped at the air , as you cuddled the baby close, and smiled as Ludwig smiled and kissed you once again and held you and the baby close.  
You smiled ad looked up to your husband , " Luddy, we still have to name him" you smiled, as you started to change and dress the baby in pajamas.  
"Ve do, Don't ve", Ludwig replied as he scratched his head in deep thought.  
You thought for a moment as you finished dressing the baby, and held him" what about Wilhelm?" you suggested " I like that name~"  
" Ja, Vilhelm" He smiled looking at the little baby boy.  
You nuzzled the baby close to your chest, "Wilhelm it is " You smiled, " Now, how about sleep, ja? " you said walking upstairs and falling asleep in you bed with little Wilhelm on your chest. Ludwig soon followed and kissed you and little Wilhelm goodnight and lied down falling asleep cuddled up with you and your little Wilhelm .+~&' The End'&~+.  
Translation:  
_lieben: Love _


End file.
